The stepford princesses
by Winxfairyfan
Summary: Based verry loosely off the 2004 movie but with a twist. This time the daughters are all perfect, and there are almost no boys? Daniel tries to make freinds in this town, will he discover the towns secrets, or will he even care?
1. The move

Moving day is a day of great sorrow and goodbyes to many. Not for Danny Glittara. With his father gone, no friends and almost 8 years old he didn't really have anyone to say goodbye too, but he promised himself things would be different in this new town, this new town he would make friends, great friends, friends that want him "oh who am I kidding what boy would like me?" Dannies mom was the founder and CEO of Glittarianas, a company that specializes in many things but one thing was curtain, none of it was for boys. The Glittarianas brand specialized in all things girly from dresses, dolls, tea party supplies make up. The company was worth over 10 billion dollars, the glittara family was set for life but his mother didn't do it for money, not that she didn't appreciate it, she absolutely loved her company there products and customer base, she hoped one day to pass it on to her child, even after finding she had a boy she still hoped this. That however leads to a problem when you try to get your son to model pageant dresses, fairy outfits and makeup as chores things became difficult for the family to stay. "Mom where are we going again?" Danny asked again "I told you dear a big friendly town called stepford." She said eager to start a new life there. As they arrived near the gates they were met by a young woman in a fancy gown "well hello there I'm Amelia mayor of this town, and resident real-estate manager, just wanted you to know your new house is ready to move in" Danny's mom Ashley smiled "you hear that Danny" Danny sighed "yes mother" Amelia looked inside "oh my who is this adorable little man?" Ashley smiled "this is my son Daniel he isn't real to thrilled to be here." Amelia replied "well don't you worry about that Daniel I promise you after 6 months in town you will be a changed boy, one who likes this town so much you will never want to leave"


	2. Welcome to stepford

The town was indeed beautiful and Danny looked around at all the children his age. He saw girls all around playing in what looked like fine pageant wear and ballet uniforms. The town was like a Glittarianas catalogue, with all the frills and ruffles, Danny didn't assume much but was beginning to wonder. "We're are the boys?" Danny asked himself silently. All the girls he saw were well mannered to each other and enjoyed smiling it seemed to him, there teeth pearly white. "I wonder what the boys are like" he wondered. They soon reached the house and saw a girl in a sparkling gown, it was a gorgeous design one that Danny looked at and smiled. The girl was carrying a basket of cookies and cakes. "Hello there welcome to stepford" she said in a flawlessly femine tone, "I'm Nichole and I live next door." Danny replied "I'm Daniel, hey I know this may sound stupid but where are all the boys?" Nichole giggled "oh they are probably in there stupid tree house down the road three blocks. You won't like them though they are mean." She said. Daniel replied "maybe so but I must try to make friends with them" Daniels mom replied "ok I'm sure you could visit them but be home by dinner" Daniel nodded as he left, on the way he saw a ton of girls all in beautiful outfits wave to him and smile. Soon he found it and there were three boys of medium built. One of them pointed to you "look the new boy has arrived!" One of them the clear leader nodded and waved you over.


	3. BOOGER

Danny walked over the boys all surrounded him. "It's good to see a new recruite to BOOGER." Daniel asked "uh what?" The boys continued "our anti girl group, we aim to make the lives of these girls miserable in every way." Daniel heard this and wasn't too keen on this he didn't hate girls at all but was determined to make freinds with them "I see" he replied. Out of the three boys the largest one said "I'm Odis" the lankier one next to him said "I'm Eric" and the final middle weight one said "I'm Samuel" Daniel replied "I'm Dan." The boys invited him up to there tree house "well Dan it is so great you decided to come here first instead of trying to join those stupid stepford princesses." Daniel was confused "stepford princesses?" The boys looked like they were ready to vomit. "Those girly girls and there club, most of the kids in town are in it, they talk about stupid things like there dollies, ballet and girly stuff, oh it's horrible. We aim to take them down." Danny asked "take them down? why? It sounds like there harmless" Odis laughed "harmless you say ha, yesterday one of them asked me what my favorite Barbie doll is and if we would like to come to there stupid tea party" Daniel thought in his mind, "oh no the horror" but soon Samuel replied "well don't worry we have our plan, consider this your initiation" soon there was a cheery voice outside. "Hello?!" Samuel replied to the guys "follow me" they went outside and there was a girl in a light pink princess dress with a skirt that went to her knees, she had on pink socks on and a pair of marry janes that were special for her. The dresses bodice was adorned with her name in rhinestones "Jasmine" in flowery font and her hair was a clean blond with twin pigtails with a tiara on her head. Her face made up in a near flawless manor. Eric said "yah Jasmine we have a gift for you a set of bracelets, come on up and we will give them to you. Jasmine did just that and as she walked up Daniel noticed something wrong. "Close your eyes" the boys said guiding her to a plank of wood the bracelets it turn out were handcuffs Odis in one quick motion locked her in place and threw the key, the girls face turned from joy to horror instantly. "What's going on?!" She asked justifiably scared. The boys said "your punishment!"


	4. Jasmine

Minor notes: this chapter deals with the evils of torture, those sensitive to this subject may want to skip this chapter.

Daniel watched in abject horror as the boys began administering of there punishment. They started by taking turns burping and farting into her face. The smell became vial even from where he was and it had Jasmine in tears, but it soon got worse. They began drawing on her made over face with her mascara eye liner and lipstick. "Look boys isn't she pretty?!" They say mocking her. Jasmine meanwhile begged them to stop but that only angered them "you will know your place girl!" He put his fingers in the back of his throat and vomited on her. "Well there goes lunch but it's worth it." They then took her tiara off her head and smashed it with a hammer. "Oh look poor princess no longer has her tiara, I guess she won't need a princess dress now." Jasmine meanwhile just continued crying. "PLEASE NO THIS DRESS WAS MADE FOR ME BY MY MOM!" "Oh a mommies girl hey" They began cutting her dress with scissors and cut out the bodice of jas leaving "mine" "oh look boys she is just saying go ahead." Jasmine screamed for her Moma and Danny thought what to do to to try to help her. They then took out a blowtorch and began burning her hair and her dress. "What's wrong princess I thought you have magical powers?" Meanwhile Jasmine was crying deeply hurt. Danny couldn't take it anymore and feared what would happen next. He grabbed a fire extinguisher, and the keys to the cuffs and as the boys laughed he hit them in the chest with the extinguisher as hard as he could knocking the wind out of them, and while they were knocked out, he used the extinguisher on the poor girl and unlocked her bounds. She fell to the floor in a puddle of tears as Daniel wrote in large letters on a piece of paper and nailed it to the boys clothing "I REJECT YOUR INVITATION AND CONSIDER THE POLICE CALLED" he picked up Jasmine and helped her down the latter. Samuels mom asked him what happened and he explained everything to her. His mother was stunned as she called the stepford hospital and the police.


	5. The after math

Daniel waited for the police and the paramedics convinced he was in trouble. He held Jasmine in his arms still crying. "I can't believe I even thought about joining those boys" he said. The police arrived and paramedics. The town watched in horror at the scene happening as Danny's mom, arrived seeing the commotion "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She was beyond livid. The police tried to keep her at bay she was ready to hit Danny, something she never did before. Daniel knew what it looked like and was ready to face the music. He walked in shame to his angry mother but in ear shot he heard a police officer talk. "Miss glittara" she responded. "Danny don't you say a word, I don't know what he did officer but he won't be causing trouble in this town again" the officer however replied. "Well for him to never cause trouble again he would have had to cause trouble once in the first place." Danny's mom was confused "what do you mean" they explained what happened. Ashley's face went from angry to horrified as she heard the story, she looked to her son, she was ready to hit the boy till dead but soon she started crying and hugged him. "My baby, I'm so sorry I was so angry" they soon saw the three boys being put away in cuffs. Danny looked to Jasmine and asked "how are you?" She was a bit beaten up but was still chipper "much better now" after words she kissed him. "All right that's good" it was time mother and son headed home. Next day Danny was thinking how his making friends plan could go better and the answer soon became obvious to him: join the "Stepford Princesses"


End file.
